jessiedisneychannelseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Luke/@comment-108.89.144.130-20111204105900
Oh my word...ok, I go on the computer (im gonna explain this in case anyone tries to ruin my rep)...i go on the computer to check my facebook and behold. I realize my 20 year old sister...who swears she is more mature than I is on a site posting comments about her being a ten year old girl calling a really young looking, kinda really scary looking boy with a crap load of make up on and some really intense ungodly lipstick action quote, "a sexy boy". I dont know if I should call the police cuz she's my sister...but id like to explain something to all of you as someone who has been a boy before. First off, boys r not supposed to look like girls. most of them grow up being cheaters and liars. A lot of them, actually probably 70 percent of them when they turn into a teenager only think about sex. Like I said well i said 70...what I meant was 99.9 percent think about sex. They r really dumb and not a whole lot really want to focus on their lives and their future...only on their social life. They Eventually some how manage to make it on their own. then id like to add that most of u are probably the same age as my sister or most likely fifty year old pedophiles. A small portion of u r probably going to end up getting pregnant in their mid teenage years. I have no idea what its like to go through havin a baby and never will...but all of you who r talking about this strange boy as a sex magnet, it disapoints me because u should really think about the ones that will always love u and that is ur familly...ur grandparents really love you too. What I am trying to say is that id think really hard about it...everyone to a certain degree at the preteen teenage adolescent age really only thinks about themselves. Now that is a fact. Would u want to think about taking care of a baby when u want to fillow your dreams?if you do u will most likely drop out of school and end up working retail for the rest of your life. I know this may all sound extremely harsh but...this kid is gonna grow up being an alcoholic...very likely a jerk. Take a look at all those nerds at school and really think deep...are they really that ugly. They probaby have gone through a lot of childhood pain that could possibly mess up their entire future...because no one really took the time to understand them and truly see how beautiful or cool or handsome they really r. they have been called freaks, idiots, bullies...whatever, when really its not their fault. They r not the only ones that r wierd. The truth is they r probably more marure and r just frustrated because no one cares. Sooo....we r all freaks. Another thing is that this whole he said she said stuff at ur age needs to stop. yall need to stop texting facebooking and all that crap and actually call the person on your phone. Everyone is gonna end up with droopy faces and fake identities and not know who they really are. also, what if you were told your friends and family have all been murdered? does ur atitude of I dont have enough...or I am not as good looking or as strong or as cunning as he or she is stay the same? No...u would probably wish you had not thought of those things and really spent time having fun with the ones who really care about u...not some kid that is a character on some tv show, or the rumor that ur friends did something stupid or whatever. Anyways this rant is way too long I said enough.